Clash between Worlds
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Ichigo and Akira Kurosaki are on vacation to another dimension but with trouble brewing on the horizon. Will they be able to have a peaceful vacation or will they have to fight off the Konoha 11 as they help one of their who feels threatened by their very presence. Rated T for schemes, fighting, hints of romance, no lemons and plotting. IchiOC Suitable for all readers of all ages


**Clash between Worlds**

**A/N: *sighs* Alright new idea plus I have had a little help from fellow author, MidnightEden234 to start this up. This is a naruto/bleach crossover with the main characters of Naruto Shippuuden and two characters from Bleach, along with my OC Akira. I'm not gonna use her last name as it'll just confuse the hell out of everyone so I'll give Ichigo's last name. Also I'm having the pair as a married couple and are twenty years of age instead of fifteen to seventeen years of age *smirks evilly***

**Ichigo: WTF! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE!**

**Me: No besides the characters from Naruto Shippuden would be so confused if Akira had the Yondaime's last name, smart ass.**

**Ichigo: O.o oh okay sorry about that.**

**Me: No worries my dear strawberry**

**Ichigo:Grrrrrrrrrr!**

**Me: :p do disclaimer please Ichi.**

**Ichigo: Fine but just don't call me strawberry again. Aki doesn't own Bleach or Naruto, the characters just her OC and the plot to this story**

**Me: Thanks Ichigo :)**

**"ffjgdgd" - Kurama speaking**

**"_skjikhs_" - Inner Hollow speaking**

**_thoughts_**

**speech**

***SC* - scene change**

**_(djhdfj)_ - flashbacks**

**Song listened to - Shadow of the Day**

**Artist - Linkin Park**

**Prologue**

The Hidden Leaf village, in one of the Five Great Ninja Nations and it is home to the respected ninja, the Hokage and the Jinchuriki of the great and feared Tailed Beast King, Kurama. The village was silent with no other than the casual night goers and the soft, gentle night breeze. The moon was absent from the night sky, hidden behind dark clouds and the only lights on being a few lanterns that hung through the streets.

Naruto Uzumaki, 15 years of age is a blonde, spiky haired boy with blue eyes with three whisker-like markings on each side of his face, was getting ready for bed as he knew that tomorrow was going to be a new day as he hoped that he could get to know the Demon Fox within him.

"**Naruto, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." **Kurama growled from within his cage.

"What do you mean, Kurama?" asked Naruto curiously.

"**I don't know Naruto but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."**

Naruto sighed as he hopped into his bed after he had set his alarm early and as he dropped to sleep. He began to toss and turn as he had a very bizarre dream as Kurama watched over him as he slept.

*dream*

He suddenly felt like he was watching the world go by through the eyes of someone else, but he immediately knew that they were his own. Naruto knew he was walking, but he couldn't feel the ground underneath his feet. "This is a dream," he spoke, his voice unnaturally soft. "It just has to be right..."

As he continued down the dirt path of a rowdy street, he noticed two figures, both were clothed in black with a white under garment and he also noticed that they had swords on their person. Since he had started to show curiosity at these two strangers, he had decided to follow the couple to see what they were up to.

Suddenly, a masked man in a black cloak with red clouds appeared before Naruto and he spoke "Two people, a man with shoulder-length hair and a woman with back-length hair, will come to the Hidden Leaf Village to capture the host of the Nine- Tailed Fox so that they could use it's power to destroy the village and the Elemental Nations themselves."

The two people from before appeared again but this time, they looked completely different as their appearances had changed drastically. The man was in the form of a large humanoid lizard while the woman had taken on the form of a Nine- Tailed Fox. Naruto saw people run for their lives as the two destroyed everything in their paths, from using balls of red flames to other attacks that the Shinobi would ever dream of using because of the amount of power and destruction these attacks caused. But he saw the crimson furred fox look at him with it's blue eyes before it opened it maw, roaring, and it slammed it's mouth closed on him.

*End of dream*

Naruto suddenly woke up in a cold sweat as he could hear the concern in Kurama's voice as he called out to his blonde haired host.

" **Naruto, are you alright?** " The age old King of the Tailed Beasts asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine Kurama but that dream felt and looked too real for it to not look like a dream."

" **Hmm... I really don't like this at all, Naruto? Just be extremely careful.** "

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and spoke with determination " I won't let these people destroy everything I hold dear and that is a promise on my life."

With a renewed resolve, the blonde laid down before closing his eyes and he slowly drifted back to sleep again.

*Outside of Konoha's walls*

Meanwhile, beyond the protection of the village's wall where a Senkaimon opens to reveal a young couple both twenty years of age with oddest of hair colors. The male of the two had shoulder-length orange hair lined with black streaks as his skin is lightly tanned and milk chocolate brown orbs sighed before opening his mouth "Why are we here anyway, Akira?" The female now known as Akira had back-length crimson hair lined with white streaks, lightly tanned skin with sky blue eyes with red markings of the _Panthera _genus rolled her eyes "Ichigo, please shut up as we are here for a vacation after the war with those bastard Vanderich with that asshole Juda Bach who _tried _to wipe out the Seireitei."

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he knew that his wife was right as usual while the twenty year old female giggled slightly "Oh c'mon Ichi I'm only speaking the truth." The orangette smiled "I know you're telling the truth as we both defeated Juda Bach together even though I nearly lost you which caused me to Hollowfy."

The male wrapped his arms around his comrade's waist before he dragged her into an embrace as the breeze blew through their hair causing it to ruffle gently. Akira lifted her head, causing her husband to grin before he leaned in to kiss her and they stood there for ten minutes before separating.

The crimson head whispered "C'mon let's find a place to stay in that village." Ichigo nuzzled her hair, smelling the chocolate and elderflower shampoo she had used "Sure."

The two parted from the embrace and started for the main gate of the village's entrance. By the time they got there, they were stopped by the two guards who were stationed there "Halt, what business do have here at Konoha?"

Akira stepped forward "We are simple travelers in need of rest and food as we have traveled for a long time." One of them pointed to the swords "Why do you carry only swords?"

"We have swords as our only means of protection in case we come under attack from bandits and we are efficient with the ways of the sword."

"Very well, we will send for an ANBU to escort you two to Lady Tsunade and you can tell her your story as well." Both Akira and Ichigo bowed their thanks as they waited for their ANBU escort to arrive them to the leader's office.

After two minutes of waiting, their ANBU escort arrived and he nodded to the couple to follow him to the Hokage's building. When they got there, the escort knocked on the door twice to let the woman know that they have arrived.

"Come in."

The man opened the door to reveal a spacious office which had a very large window with a desk facing the door while the chair faced the window as if the person sat in it is watching the going-ins and every day business of the villagers. The man cleared his throat "Ma'am, the people you have requested have arrived."

The chair spun round to reveal a well-endowed woman with browns eyes and blonde hair which were in two pony tails. She spoke in a authoritative tone "Thank you as you are dismissed ." The man bowed before closing the door behind the two Soul Reapers with the woman before she beckoned the two to sit with her hand.

Ichigo and Akira sat down after they removed their Zanpakutos before leaning them next to their seats, the woman finally asked "Now then, we can get down to business. Why are you here?" the orange head looked at his wife before she nodded for him to start the explaining.

"We are simple travelers and we carry swords because we are more used to them than any other weapon."

When Ichigo finished telling the village leader that they would like to stay in the village for eight years to see if they could settle in and Tsunade smiled warmly after she gave them a key to an apartment on the other side of the village which is near the West gate. After the young couple left, the blonde haired woman had unwelcome visitor in the form of the Foundation's leader and one of the elders of the village, Danzo.

"What do you want, Danzo?" the blonde snarled at the one-eyed man in front of her.

"I think you have the answer to that question, Princess Tsunade."

"I take it that this conversation is on the young couple who were in this office."

The old man chuckled "You never cease to amaze Tsunade as you are correct but I am curious about those swords of theirs as weapons like those cold profit this village greatly if have to fight in another war."

Tsunade sighed before rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on "Just get to the point Danzo."

"Impatient are we, very well then as my point is that you should have them join the ninja ranks but we don't know anything about their powers, their strengths and weaknesses but they could be great assets to this village."

*Outside the Hokage Tower*

Ichigo and Akira sighed as the orange head wrapped an arm around his comrade's waist before pulling her close while they headed towards their new residence by using the flash step to get there quicker.

*Meanwhile in the Foundation's Headquarters*

Danzo is currently going through the corridors to his office, where he knew that Homura and Koharu were waiting for him so that he cold reveal to them about two new potential assets to the village.

One of his agents stood guard when he noticed that his leader had arrived before opened the office door so that Danzo can enter. Once inside the room he immediately noticed that Homura and Koharu were indeed waiting for him to return from seeing Tsunade.

He was right when he entered the dimly lit office to see that the two elderly Advisers were in fact waiting for him so that they could discuss the possibility of two insanely powerful potential assets to the village. The man of the two noticed and asked "How did the meeting go, Danzo?"

"I think it went perfectly well as I am certain that we can get the young couple into our ranks and I think that they would make Special Jounin because of their precise chakra control but however we do not know anything about their power, strengths and weaknesses."

"Hmm that is true and you are correct as we don't know anything about their powers or their abilities."

"What should we do about the Nine- Tails Jinchuriki."

"We will have to keep an eye on him just in case he reacts badly to seeing two new members of the village's ninja ranks as he might attack them."

"That is true but we must keep the other four Hidden Villages from knowing about these two."

"Did princess Tsunade say anything else about these two, Danzo?"

"Yes she did as they are a young married couple, both with different hair color with streaks."

**Okay that's enough and here we have it, the prologue of my new fic, Clash between Worlds. I know I'm late so don't shoot me as you have the right to know why? I am living with my mum for four days and I am also living with my dad for the other four, don't jump the gun just yet as my mum's place no Internet as we have just moved in. Also did any of you guys see/hear about the thunderstorms *whistles* yesterday so I decided to give mum a Geography lesson on how supercells were formed and of course how a killer tornado was born like the two that struck Moore and El Rano in July this year. Just to let you know I have an account on deviantART and I am called NekoIchigo1994.**

**Ichigo: It's about time you finished this prologue**

**Me: Shut it Ichigo as I am living with my mum for four days and I'm living with dad for the other four days**

**Shiro: D: Calm down Aki**

**Me: Look I'm stressed at the moment Ichigo**

**Ichigo: Fine**

**Me: Grrrrrrr! Don't. Piss. Me. Off. Ichigo.**

**Shiro: Plase R&R before Aki actually kills Ichi for his stupidity**


End file.
